User talk:Alxeedo111/6
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] • 5] Current] 6TH TALK PAGE!!!! O_____________________O ZOMG!!!! ---- Template Medium and with red colors please. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 23:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Alx! Can you make me a template? Can it be a few inches wide,red,and can it say "This user is going to GGD's birhtday party!"? Thanks! (I know I haven't seen you in a while, I have been on Fanon. I was active here,so then I was active there. And now I am back) Gary the Gaget Dude 01:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Did ya say ARCHIVIN' TIME??! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got third post! And dibs! And maybe a second message later! Sweet awesome avatar you got there ':D''' --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 01:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh Noes (again!) There was a "war" today about Sea, saying that he is immature and stuff. I hope there is no more fighting here! Wonderweez 03:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez :...Ditto! --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 03:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hmmm... XD I'll be saying hi in many different languages... maybe... so anyways... *Hmmph, they're getting more smarter than I thought. I never get to meet Cardboard Alxeedo the First... (-.-) I sure can't wait to meet Cardboard Alx the 2nd to 48th! (I'll bring Cardboard Homsolo the First XD) *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I STILL HAVE UNDECENT MEMORIES STUCK IN MY HEAD -_- *...See above message to see what happened on the Fanon yesterday... *I'm stew-pid (lol Diary of a Wimpy Kid joke) Not really (I hope). *=D *...O Army *!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *KABOOM* *{}_{} *I'm starting to dislike IRC nowadays... *Heh, thanks, I'm honored. <:) *holds Star Award in air proudly* *I'll give you a surprise relating to your avatar later, since I need to figure out how to work with wikicoding. *Cya later, BYE BYE! Zoi geen! --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 05:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) At last! 2 things! One, your talk page, yes the very words I am typing right now, is my 200th Edit! Also, I made my own Signature! [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 18:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez The signature Yeah, I can have some color to that. I am not that good in making signatures. Can you put some color into my signature? [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 17:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Re:Sure! Okay, so /Won/ will be Red, /der/ will be blue, /we/ will be Green, and /ez/ will be Orange. Won will go to My User Page, Der to Talk, We to Contributions, and Ez to my blog. Thanks Alxeedo! [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 00:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Thanks! Thanks so much! I'll give you an award for it. I call it, the ICE COLD award! Wonder ez 01:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Nei ho! Hey! Finally, my native language. Dunno why I said that... Well anyways, *Cool! I also changed my avatar. (the one with Pochacoo (the dog in my avatar) is the aformentioned avatar) *=D Ok! You should definatly do Hebrew next, even though I probably won't understand it... XD *0_o WHAT? -.- There goes the cardboard plan! They're (the periwinks) WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY too smart. *I think too much! I THINK TOO MUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs away screaming) *(runs back) I had all the books for Diary of a Wimpy Kid. :D Meh favorite series as well. *Stupidity has made me say the O/Eye Army. And play that joke on you months eariler. (Speaking of... ah, nevermind. The old-so-last-year-ago memories (some are actually DECENT, this one was semi-decent, but nah.) has strike me again.) *TROGDOR!! *Ugh, I got a bloody nose (oh noes...) yesterday... *Uhm... you're welcome! *Ima gonna make an award for you! *I hope you can come to Shark's birthday party on Saturday! I'm going there. :D *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY *KABOOSH* *Oh, and I'm on the TOP of the top users list! :D *I saw you yesterday on the Recent Changes while I was on, but stupid time zone differences appearently prevented me from saying hi... -_- Bye! Au revoir! (I really need to start learning French XD) --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 03:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) As I promised, some awards! Hey friend, you got some MORE awards from ME, that's right, me. Hal Homsar Solo. (*chuckles at my own introduction*) File:HHSFriendAward.png|My friend award. File:HHSBestFriendAward.png|My best friend award. File:HHSUltraBestFriendAward.png|My ULTRA best friend award! So far, you're the only one to recieve this! (Check upload log for this award, and read the summary lol) As for your last message for me, yes, that is how you say "Hello!" in Chinese. :D (I had replied with the Cantonese pronouncation above) I love Traditional Chinese, but I'm not a big fan of Simplified Chinese for some reason... btw, your avatar inspired the beige checkmark on my sig. Buh bye-a! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 06:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Alxeedo, Hal is waiting for you to respond. It is making her a bit sad. Wonder ez 03:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez GET TEH MOP OUT! XD Nice summary for cleaning up your userpage. Well, I was sad (and partly angry, so I told Wonderweez to message you), btw, this might be a coincidence, but I had to say shalom at school XD *Thanks a million! :D *Yes, I will remember. Right to left. In fact, Ima gonna watch some H*R toons subtitled in Hebrew (HRWiki Subtitles :D)! *0_o o_0 Don't even tell me what they're planning... *Yea, I JUST CAN'T HELP THINKING TOO MUCH... AND NOT JUST ABOUT THIS WIKI, BUT LOTS MORE...... DON'T ASK ME ABOUT THAT PLEASE! <:S **Woah, I sure am overreactive... *I have Series 1-4 (The first book, Rodrick Rules, The Last Straw (the title reminds me of H*R), and Dog Days), and the Do-It-Yourself book. The fifth book would come in November... **Btw, I like drawing on those books to include H*R characters in it (when I get bored). *Yeah, what am I gonna do? Too many categories. *0_o I actually couldn't believe that I had the most edits. But thanks buddy. *Aw, but try your best! I really want to see you on CP again! *Honestly, I don't like the fact that certain states have to be divided into four time zones. *No problem! *Cool! That is the correct way to say hello in Canto. (Mandarin too) (I also used to watched that show a bit...) *I just found out that the checkmark on your avatar is yellow. Oh well... XD *I know. Childpengu helped, and thanks for defending me ;) *I can't stop listening to this song (the theme song for the 2010 Winter Olympics). It's really touching, and brilliant to me! *Bye! Sayonara! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 05:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Alx. Come on Klondike,Shark's igloo. We are having a party! Gary the Gaget Dude 16:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) CODE RED! Alxeedo! Hal Quit the Wiki! She was a bit jealous due to my breakdancing and when you said Go Wonderweez, she was angry! Check her user page! She is gone! Wonder ez 19:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hi... Hi buddy. Yes, the above comment is the reason why I left Shark's party (I knew that you could come!). Well, anyways, your defense about my White Puffle edit didn't work well... :( I'm still quitting for those two reasons. *Yesh they do have Hebrew subs! Click on any toon in the category, click local viewer, and watch! *Aw, I hope you could get Dog Days! It's really hiralious. *Thanks! There's also a French version of the song. *THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D I don't really deserve it, but still. *I hate forgetting things (my mind has went blank)... -_- *I BELIEVE I CAN FLY (But we're penguins and we can't fly... oh wait! We had jet packs!) *I apoligize for what happened this morning. I felt very jealous for some reason... *Btw, I was writing this message not logged in, and I thought I clicked save page instead of preview, and I accidently clicked preview, and realized I was logged off automatically (Speaking of, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FORGOT MY IP NUMBER (because of preview, I can see my IP's --~~~~) WHEN I WAS ORIGNALLY SENDING THAT MESSAGE UN-LOGGED IN AND CLICKIN' PREVIEW BY ACCIDENT... you know what I mean). -_- I thought this message was saved when that happened, and I felt screwed... *Beige or yellow checkmark?!?! :| lol Bye... --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 20:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) lame If you look at her contribs, almost EVERY edit was the same thing at the one i posted. I didn't warn her about one page. I warned her about 2000 different edits that she has done it on. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Congrat! You have made the 20th edit to my talk page! You get the SONIC BOOM AWARD! This award is also for being my friend, and for having more than 1,000 edits above me! Thank you and cross your fingers! You may get another! Wonder ez 18:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez I might... Hey Alx. I might unquit, but I find it really hard to unquit. I trust you as a friend, but lots of thoughts about the wiki makes it harder for me to unquit. (Don't ask why.) Well, here goes. ''I believe in the power that comes From a world brought together as one I believe together we'll fly I believe in the power of you and I Reciting lines from I Believe XD Ok, replying time. *Oh, I had the same problem on Cool Things. But, I only saw this error on Cool Things, I watched another toon, and the subs worked. File:HSRSubs1.png|So, that's what I did. File:HSRSubs2point2.png|*Clicks on local viewer* File:HSRSubs3.png|Ta-da! (I need help on adding copyright templates on these photos though...) *I like both versions. *Aw, thanks. *Ouchie! I hope you're alright! (Sadly, we can't fly because penguins envolved to be like this. Flightless.) *I had more reasons to quit. Eh, not saying 'em. *Hmmm, wonder which color will it make! *(Oh noes, I remember something from last Saturday) I tried talking to ya when I came back on CP and went in Shark's igloo. I'm guessing you were idle, so I said "Hello?" and then "Oh forget it" (I said it twice, cuz the first one was a typo) *AH, my mind had gone blank. I'm doomed... *XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD *KABLAMMO* Bye bye! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 18:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Don't worry about the edit part. But I still remain in quit mode (look at my page). I don't even know what I did, except that I got kicked and banned (which I just found out today. I went to webchat.freenode.net, typed in "NewJoisey" (my nick), and the channel name, and found out I was banned) from IRC for this reason. I actually knew I was banned (my IP was banned, so it wouldn't let me in). But, of course, I'll talk to you ever once in a while. No, make that every time I come on. Well anyways... *What, I don't use Google Translate! I kinda figured out what it meant though. *Not a coincidence... I watched the toon with Hebrew subtitles (btw, shalom!) to make sure you're correct. XD *Wrong song? Oh well, sometimes things get mixed up in our conversations. My mind's gonna explode. *KAPOW* *Phew... remember the Homestar Runner template I requested? Well, the picture was a H*R merchendise (photo from HRWiki). *YOU'RE GONNA BREAK RECORDS! (IN THE RECORD BOOKS!) :D *Woah, a flipper surgery? That must be tough. *I thought you did! Shark told me you said brb that day. I came in too late. Not really... *Seeeeeeee! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (holds fake eyeball) (don't get mad at me, please!) *Hmm... do you mind if if let you be in my mini-mission? I'm working on it currently. Bye bye! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 02:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: I'm working on a new sig. And I have a new avatar! Uh... No, it's not because of my nick. I actually knew I was banned on IRC, cause I saw myself getting banned, and I was kicked moments later. Plus, it was last Sunday, and I was using the nick "Hal_Homsar_Solo" when I was banned. I'm keeping the Quit template to my page, even though I've been editing a lot... I just got 10,000+ edits! *I hope it (the subtitles) works. *(yawn) *Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh... *Remember this? Btw, I had LOTS of wiki-friendship memories (good, bad, and just plain neutral) that I might share from time to time... *SHAPOW* *Ok! *Bye =) --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 03:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) YAYZ! Woah, you're tired again? *YESH! I KNEW YOU WOULD BREAK MORE RECORDS IN THE RECORD BOOKS! Do you think I broke records too? *Hmm... *signs cast* Feel free to ask me what I wrote on it. ;) *Oops, sorry for scare-ing ya with that (Homestar accent) fake eyeball. *=) Ok! I'll work on it. *I think they will too. *YES! I KNEW YOU WOULD REMEMBER THAT TEMPLATE! (I've been talking about it on the shout box, remember that day? It survived deletion ever since it's been made!) I had too many bad memories kept in my mind :( *=) *=( *=| *Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh....... Bye ;) --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 00:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh The Horror! Hi Alx, a lot of things on meh mind... * Gary the Gadget Dude may quit... *Hal may come back... (I hope) *Ozone101 may quit... *I need to make more awards... Bye! (and thanks for the sig!) Wonder ez 01:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez You're invited! :) Hey Alx! You're invited to my Wiki-Gathering on April 24! A group photo would be taken after the party! Orignally, it was supposed to be just a group photo gatherin- (my yellow puffle sneaks up behind me, and draw a funny face behind my back) HEY! YOU INTERRUPTED MY CONVERSATION! And how dare you draw a funny face on my back! (chases yellow puffle) Get back here, Yello Knight! Get back here!!! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 02:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) YIPPE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR SATURDAY! XD *Wow, thanks! <:) *Aw, I'm glad your flipper healed. But what I wrote on the cast... just dosen't seem special anymore. :( *Note to self: Never pull out a fake eyeball ever again. *X_X *=) =) =) =] =) =) =D *Sign up for the gathering! Don't delay, since there's only a few spaces left. XD *Nice blog post on Earth Day 2010, I will ALWAYS comment on your wiki blog posts. :D Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 01:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: I have UNQUIT! WOOT! Hiya! Hiya Alx! I geuss you heard I'm staying (I saw the message on Wonderweez's talk),so YAY!!! Anyway,Ozone quit. Yay again! Well,I don't know what else to say,so I'll say this:My friend said that he is gonna by CP,but he lied. I fell for it. Hehehehehe. Well,bye! (Periwinkle Pufflez!) User:Gary the Gaget Dude Yahoo! * I gots 302 edits! :D *Hal is staying! :D *Gary is staying! :D *Ozone quit! YAYZ! :D See ya laterz! Wonder ez 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Eppie! Eep! *shudders* Possible... chance... of.... requitting.... I'm... worried... *''I KNOWZ!!!!!!'' *Ok, thanks! :'D *Want me to help with the bookcase? (puts on carpenter costume just in case) *? *=) *I will ALWAYS comment on those blog posts. *''NO!'' They're back! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *For me, thinking good thoughts would be harrrdddd... my mind just uncovered several horrible wiki-friendship memories. All had one thing in common: Being ignored. Bye... see you tomorrow (I hope...) --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 03:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sigh... Hey buddy, I have good/bad news. *I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored yesterday. *I have uncovered MORE bad memories in my mind (not just involving our friendship, but more wiki-memories X_X) **And I also have a terrible memory. X_X *TROGDORRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! *(in strange accent) It's still... very cold. *Lol, wanna know something? I got so bored yesterday, I decided to look through revision histories of your user page and your contribs (that also made me remember more strange memories). I hope you don't mind... *Guess what! I FINALLY got FIRST place on SSBB!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!! *I might write a story on this wiki soon. Let me know if you want to be in it. *A week later, party time! Feel free to take a photo too! *Betcha couldn't find my secret page! Also, there's something special in one of the wrong choices. *Can't wait for Earth Day! *(memory comes up in head) Hey! Remember the shortcut templates? I shoulda suggested it first, because looking through the HRWiki got me familiar with these things. YOU BEAT ME TO IT! Lol. *Oh noes, more memories! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Btw, remember the sig argument we have...? It somehow ended up with us being buddies on CP (I actually met you on CP once in the Ninja Hideout, I bet you don't remember that day (Oh wait, you don't. Remember that IRC moment?), but we didn't even buddy each other until that day in the Lighthouse, and I thought that I even sent a postcard to ya that day in the Hideout... I FORGOT! IT'S JUST TOO MUCH!!!)! *Umm... I sometimes hide from you on CP when we were both on on some occasions, but it is only because I never bothered looking for you. *Sigh... (collasps in exhaustation) -_- So.... exhausted... (snores loudly) *Z z Z this is... too... looooong... Z z Z z Z z... Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z bye.... Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z crankiness... z Z z Z z Z z mumble... Z z Z z Z z --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 06:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Alxeedo! I gots some news about IRC. I can go on IRC on Saturday's only,because it's the day where my mom's at work,and she doesn't like IRC. So,I sugest on Saturday's that you'd go on IRC. It's highly likley you'll see me there that day! Well,Happy Earth Day! User:Gary the Gaget Dude Thanks! Thanks fo the award Alx! I need some help. How do you find the award when looking in the thing where you place a image in a gallery? I can't seem to find it. Also,I have a award for you also! Also (again),how do you type in tiny letters? Thanks for ur help buddy! User:Gary the Gaget Dude Thanks! Yeah, reached 300 edits.... Gonna edit more to get 400 edits... Wonder ez 15:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez P.S:NIce New Sig! Case of jealousy Um, hi... this morning I felt extremely jealous because of the Recent Changes. And your new sig! When I got your message, it was your old sig, but when I looked at Wonderweez's and Gary's talk pages, you used your new sig! <:| As for the Recent Changes, unless I click on "500", my talk and subpages wouldn't be on the RC. And I know they've been edited today. I got on too late... >:| So you could see how jealous I could get. Anyways... *Hmmm... I'm trying my best to not quit. *Ok! *I will always comment on them. =) *XD? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! *(tries blocking out bad memories) *Yeah... it's ok... =( *(collasps after brain exploded) *Finally you know what I mean by that! (BURNINATE!) Unfortunatly, that kinda associates with a bad friendship memory on the shout box we had... last year... *It's warm there. *I got VERY ANGRY once I saw the vandalism on the revisions. >=0 Backwards: 0=< *THANK YOU! *It would be awesome! *Fotos! XD Remember to post them on my talk page! *(angrily) YOU! Even after finding the secret page/award, you didn't put it on your page! Even if you cheated, you still deserve it. Heh. *It will be fun! If we're lucky enough, we may hang out together during Earth Day 2010! *(grabs can of drink) Glug glug glug. Ahh. Much better. *Oh, no wonder why they're gone. I LOVED the idea! *Well... I think that was the day when I quit, again. I was hanging out in the Ninja Hideout with Hahaha00000 waiting for Sensei. You came in a while later (thanks to my keen eye, I was able to notice, even though we haven't buddied each other back then), danced with me, and encouraged me to unquit. I got more jealous minutes later... if you wanna know why, ask. **Plus, I don't remember which server, but it probably happened last June. *Lol, remember the day when Ruby and the Ruby was on The Stage? I checked the Recent Changes, saw you editing the pin section on the Main Page, went to a server with buddies on (you!), and went to The Stage (appearently you found me there). Later on, you copied the words that I said! You copybot!! XD *LOL *Hhhhhhh... I'm done. Bye! --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 17:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) (P.S.:Tell Seace he is invited aswell!) CHILDPENGU1'S BDAY PARTY NOTICE THE DATE AND TIME OF THE PARTY IS CHANGED. PLEASE SEE THE NEW DATE AND TIME HERE. THANKS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN COME TO THE PARTY. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... hmmm... Hmm... somehow I don't really feel that much jealous anymore. (breathes a sigh of relief) Huh! *Well, I also can't stop sneezing, coughing, and my nose was bleeding (at least for yesterday...)! *(weakly) Alx... I... need... some... help... here... get... me... a... new... brain... and... hurry... *Should I tell you though? Sigh... maybe not, I had enough bad memories to worry about telling. *You know something, I won't be able to come to Gary's and Childpengu's parties, so I will just feel extra jealous... :'( *Great! *Hmm... to tell or not to tell? That question, I shall answer myself. **Answer: Eh, no. *I would NEVER forgive you for this! XD *GRRRRRRRRRRRR... I said you DESERVED the award!!!! Just put it there already!!!! XDDDDDDDD *At least you could post the message! *Last question... am I trustworthy? *I don't have time to write about my quitting reason, cuz I gtg. Bye! --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 05:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) @Hal Homsar Solo: Don't, and I mean DON'T, get into our fight the other day. @Alxeedo111: *Smirks at Alx* Thank you, you really made my day, NOT!!!! You literally said me quitting is OKAY. HOW?!?!?! How the hell would you like to be treated like that?!?!?! WHY?!?!? Why the hell would you say that?!?! Thanks. '' ''If you want proof, go to Wonderweez's talkpage. =(, I thought we were friends. Bye. PS. I was almost in tears when I saw you said that. Bye for the last time. Ozone101 08:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) EARTH DAY PARTY UPDATE The party has been rescedueled to April 24th (Saturday),it starts at the same time it was planned,but ends at 10:00 PM EST. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! (again) Hiya! *Good news: I could come to Gary's party! It's on a Saturday now! (hours after my party :D) *Bad news: I'm still banned from IRC. Also, I'm still quitting for reasons that I am not willing to explain, because I might start another fight again. Bye! --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 15:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Come Come on Snow Drift if ya wana see TS! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 21:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Recycling plant Hey Alx, why'd you edit the Recycling plant article 4 times? You added the spoiler templates and removed them afterwards. Why?--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 21:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, well that's fine--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 21:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow.... I'm sorry too. It was half my fault, I can't believe I said those things to you. Anyway, I will come back to the wiki, but I will not be as good as an editor as you XD. I now need to apologize to Hal. You probably don't know, but, I was also rude to Hal. I called her an idiotic cheater and I said her friendship to you was no excuse to defend you. I've got an explanation for my behaviour. It's the real life. I've left one part of Australia to another- leaving all my friends behind. It's been tough. Okay... enough talk- well... will you be my friend again? XD Bye! Ozone101 22:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Official Not-changing Invitation for my Birthday Party Sorry for changing the information a lot, here's the OFFICIAL NOT-CHANGING INVITATION FOR MY BDAY PARTY. I hope you can come! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *You received this because you signed up on the guest list. WHEE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *I had more than allergies. It's now sickness for me. *WHAT??!? Then... then... GET AN ALIEN THINKING CAP! I trust ya in this, buddy!!!! *Excatly! *Gah, I HATE it everythymetime I forget memories. I had too much to tell. *YES! I could come to Childpengu's party!!! *All three parties are on Saturday (:D), mine on 11:00 AM EDT, Childpengu's party on 5:00 PM EDT, and Gary's party on 6:00 PM EDT. **I'm so glad you remembered my party! *Long time user? Yes. Since May 9th, 2009. *Block record: -00000000000000000 percent. *Most edits? Yea! 9,000+ edits! *NO VANDALISM RECORD! (except in the two Vandalism Wikis (old/new) of course) (well, that dosen't count...) *Best friend! That means you! *I don't even care if I'm banned there actually. (only on the #wikia-clubpenguin channel) I LOVED using the shout box. Btw, in IRC, the admins are called ops. (One of the MANY things I have learned there XD) *(waits for Ozone's apology) *Hey, where's the secret guy? You deserve the award! *I'll never get lucky! I really wished that I can catch up with you on the first day of Earth Day 2010... Buh bye :) --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 03:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya friend! *Ugh, stupid ear... I just hope it could stop hurting soon... (that's why I stayed home from school, it's bugging me since this morning) (is it ok for me to tell you that?) *Exactly! (I spelled exactly wrong at first...) *I like cats too. *But I kinda perfer dogs... *I'm not the type who could memorize everything (that would be a rare thing to do)... but I do have an amazing memory. *I won't be that active on Friday, but don't worry, I'll do my party! *I kinda liked Pacific time... err... *FIVERUPLE! (wonders) Is that a word? *I don't even like IRC. Anymore. *I know that. I accepted the apology by removing my quit template (becuz during that fight, he kinda hurt my feelings). *Dude, it's ON THE SECRET PAGE! XD *Hey, wanna attempt to "flood" the island again? Get your watering can staw gardening hat ready for Saturday, cause this would be one of the activities at my gathering XD *Thanks! He's a mascot sidekick (he's unofficial, just a sidekick) for the 2010 Winter Olympics, a marmot named Mukmuk! :D Bye :) --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 04:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Hey! Today's Childpengu1's Bday Party! Here's the info: I hope to see you there! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 04:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hhiiyyaa!! =D *Wish me luck... *I like both. I don't have pets anymore though... (I only had goldfish years ago) *XDDDDDDDDDDD *On Sunday, I might get new coin codes! Woot! *PACIFIC TIME (I perfer calling it that, since I live in that timezone) *I like made-up words. *I can still go to other IRC channels, except for the CPW main channel. *=) *MUHHUHUHAHA!!!!! Yeah, sorry... *I think he does too! In a cartoon short featuring the mascots, the poor little guy had to trudge through windy snow until Sumi (the 2010 Winter Paralympics mascot) gave him sleds. See ya! --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 06:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Lol, two h's. I only did one "h". *I don't mind the accent. *I know, ZW uses that timezone, and so far he's the only Atlantic Standard Time user I know. **My old computer was accidently set to that timezone (Atlantic) XD *My party stinks... btw, you said that you'll post photos of my gathering! I'm gonna wait for them... *Brookelas and I usually get on one of the many different Wikia IRC channels... since both of us are banned from #wikia-clubpenguin. *He sure is a good sport! *Why'd you tell the lava termination plan to me? Well, I hope it works. Bye ! --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 18:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool Could you come on Tundra,Mine Shack? My earth day party is starting! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Alert Warning, Hal is quitting, Warning (I am a "bot" except run by a human manually XD) Wonder ez 00:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Short message Hi... *Yea, I don't mind. It just turns out to be my favorite state. *LOL... Really it is. *I hardly had a good time during the party. Oy... Sorry... sigh... *You... why did you send that plan to me while it was CONFIDENTIAL? *Wanna join my band? *Can you help me? I'm still feeling guilty about yesterday... and I'm not cheered up... :( that was why I quit (ask for the whole scoop later...) Um, bye... --''Hal Homsar Solo'' かけがえのない詩 02:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Alx Just 2 questions. 1. How much messages do you need for you to archive your talk page. 2.How do you archive your talk page? Wonder ez 04:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Big Bash! You are invited to my Big Bash! See more info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for helping me archive, now I have a new talk page! Wonder ez 15:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Group Photo Party Here's the photos I took from the Group Photo Party: -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi... =( I have unquit, but it just causes more trouble, especially on the shout box, so I'm not so sure whether to quit again or not. Hmmm... I really don't wanna quit the shout box, since, you know, I'm banned on the CPW IRC channel. Maybe I should have another group photo, but just a group photo, since to tell ya the truth, I don't really expect the group photo you took for me to be the part when the "fun" started getting worse for me... (During the party, I told everyone to sit, so I could take the group photo, but I didn't have a chance to take the photo cuz I was half-angry...) I already feel hated, and I know that someone already hated meh guts... it's like that you're my only friend left! Sorry for this extremely long message... onto the less stressful messages... *''Really, an accident. I'm skeptical about that... did the plan work? *Sign up! Rehersals will begin as soon as most of the spots are filled in! *I can't help it, I worry just too much. (That is why I seriously needed cheering up) I really need to start unwinding... *Ugh... I... can't... stop... coughing... gah! I've been coughing for weeks now! This is starting to tick me off! Well, bye... :C --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|Hal Homsar Solo]] Miga! Quatchi! 05:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD Hiya (sleepwalks) Hiya... actually, remember the warnings on my 7th talk...? That is what I meant to say, I was hated because of my editcount. Speaking of editcount, I got 11,000+ edits! Uh? Oh! Um... yeah, I must've sleepwalked all the way here... but I actually meant to say that. Anyways... *YAY! HOPEFULLY FOREVER! LET'S CELEBRATE! TOMORROW! (Or not... how about Wednesday? I'm not very active on Tuesdays.) *Thanks, good friend! *Honestly, I don't really want to take a WikiBreak, despite my worry streak. I mean, it's really fun chatting with you, so I couldn't really take a break XD. *Yes, I am sick! ':'(' *I had sooooooooooooo much to tell... *I had to admit something: Remember all those times when I'm always ignored? sigh, you ignore me 'all' the time... ever since May... I'm exaggerating, but... yea... :( *OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo... *faints* Well, bye! (I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tttttiiiiirrrrreeeeeddddd.....) --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|Hal Homsar Solo]] Miga! Quatchi! 05:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) PS: I know you're gonna do two "!"'s! EPICLY SHORT MESSAGE Hi Alx! *Lol, guess what, I'm going for the Blue Drageon plush too... hee hee hee... *Thanks for blocking the IP (the one who was vandalizing the Policy pages) for a week. =) Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|Hal Homsar Solo]] Miga! Quatchi! 15:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya! *Thanks. *Heh, I'm also a psychic. I knew you 'would have' typed that message eariler! Heh heh... *I'm more active on weekday mornings and evenings, and weekends of course. *=D *Maybe I'm overexxagerating there... my horrible memory. *XD *Yeah! Maybe I'll get the plushes this week. *I reverted some of those edits, then reported him. *Hey, this might be from last year, but remember when I tried showing my Dance Contest YouTube video on the shout box becuase of nearly everyone ignoring me? I know you're impressed by it, lol. Just trying to say more memories... cuz for some reason I felt a bit guilty of not talking to ya a bit more... XD Buh bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|Hal Homsar Solo'']] Miga! Quatchi! 04:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Hiya der Alx! Good news! I was 2 betas! I bet they used CP Beta Gear,but I'm not sure. Join the beta watchers! Evrey time you see a beta,put it under sightings. The Beta Watchers have only found 2! Don't write the penguin name for the beta,and you may include Shark in it (only if you see him with a beta hat on). Bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 12:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Award for missing me. :) Here Alxeedo! It's all yours!